The Hidden Memory: Friendship
by sanadayuina
Summary: Even though she really did wish to have another female to accompany her in the mansion full of men, she never really had thought that it would become true. Especially if the other female addition reminded her of Primo's Cloud Guardian sometimes.


**Summary:** Even though she really did wish to have another female to accompany her in the mansion full of men, she never really had thought that it would become true. Especially if the other female addition was, in some twisted way, reminded her of Primo's Cloud Guardian sometimes.

**Rated: T**

**Theme: **Friendship

**Character:** Elena.

**Pairing:** No pairing. Implied one-sided past Elena-Daemon, mostly friendship.

**Disclaimer:** No own.

**Note:** This is a side story from my other work; The Hidden Memory. I wrote it because I am stuck with the fourth chapter. This story wasn't even suppose to exist because I tried to minimize my OC's appearance if it's not vastly important, to avoid "marry-sue" appearances, annoyance (partly on my portion. Writing a story with an OC annoys me to some level), and incorrectly addressed spotlight (which usually would be focused more on the OC, OTL). As you can see, I have failed. Pfft, nothing new. Many of you dislike OC, I understand why, and I don't think I will get any review for this story. A feedback would be nice, though. Okay, I know I am a pessimist.

**Beta-read and special thanks: Fiora Lee-something. I bet she's going to correct me! Thanks a bunch, senpai!**

**The aforementioned 'Fiora Lee-something': It's supposed to be '****FioraLee Yue****', thank you very much, my dearest Meatball. [sarcasm]**

_**P.S.: I AM CONFUSED! My rational mind was telling me that Ugetsu is the family's name and not the other way around! But RebornWiki and even the manga didn't substantially help by mentioning it as Asari Ugetsu! Yeah, I didn't remember how they called him in anime…**_

_**The Hidden Memory; Friendship**_

**A story of how friendship could bloom everywhere**

Silent. Distant. Constanly glaring eyes. Scarce exhanges of words to anyone.

What else?

Ah, yes. Her name.

At the first glance, everything about Hibari Senko reminds Elena about a certain Cloud Guardian. And Elena is not pleased. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero.

Why though? She could never give a satisfying answer.

There is something about Hibari Senko that irks Elena. Maybe it is the familiarity of Daemon's actions towards the woman—no, girl—although they have just met for… what? A month? Yep, around a month ago. Does she feel jealous at the seemingly cold and distant girl?

No. There is nothing to be jealous for. Even though in her younger ages, she once had a crush on his teal haired best friend, the feeling was no longer here. Maybe she feels threatened? Because of what, exactly? Is she afraid that Daemon will ignore her and spends more time with the girl?

No. Those are not right either.

She knows and understands Daemon more that the man himself. She knows that Daemon would never do that to her; leaving her and abandoning their friendship for others, she supplied.

Then… what makes her feel so defensive about the woman—("_No, no, she is still a girl!_" Elena thought)—although there is absolutely no solid reason for her to hate Hibari Senko. After all, she still remembers how she herself had wished that the kind and loving God up there would give her a female companion besides the maids, within the mansion full of blood-thirsty males. When her wish has finally came true, why does she feel like this?

They are not even personally introduced yet.

A grunt. A Flash of something silver and brownish-red hues. Voices of metal and wood clashing, converging.

They are on it again.

Elena does't know why, although they—Alaude and Hibari Senko—are similar in more ways than one, those two skylarks constantly tried to kill each other. Elena is 'entertained' by the exchanges from those two for the third time; without counting this current one and all of their glaring contests. It has only been a mere rough half an hour since Ugetsu's cousin is introduced to all of the mansion's staffs and lesser mafia members, plus Elena.

Maybe because they are similar, they can not stand each other. Just like the term of opposites attract. That particular saying can work both ways.

Anyway… what is the weapon that the new girl uses? She had never sees anything like that before.

"Primo," Elena whispers, her eyes does not leave the two figures currently engaged in a deadly dance (she still can't figure how the girl moves within those strange clothing as if she wears pants like her opponent… or does Alaude going easy on her?). Elena notices that Lampo and Daemon cheered while placing bets on the fight. Such a way to waste their money. She is already tired at the Aristocrat-Illusionist and the son of land's proprietor who whines about how to spend the tremendous amount of wealth they posses. Man and brat, never once had a considerate thought about their future.

"Yes, Elena?" Primo answers, a soft smile curved upon his lips. It never ceases to amaze Elena how kind-hearted the Vongola Primo is.

"It may sound silly, but could you give me the name of the weapon Miss Hibari uses? For one reason or another, I never saw that weapon before now," the Lady says, gesturing a polite nod to the general direction where the said "Miss Hibari" and Alaude, still engaged in their current fight.

How can they properly fight using a pair of sticks and handcuff will remain a mystery for Elena and the other servants who are being held back in the room.

"That is understandable," the Vongola Boss murmurs. He cringes when he heard the tell-tale sound of something broken. Hopefully, not bones. "That pair of sticks called Tonfa, or handled club. Apparently, that is a common weapon around _Okinawan_. Or so, what I absorb from Ugetsu's explanation."

"_Okinawan_?" Elena prompts.

"_Okinawan_ is how we call people who live in Okinawa, Ugetsu's hometown," Primo says, another smile appeared on his face. "That place is… interesting, for lack of better word. The _Ryūkyū _Kingdom has a tributary relationship with the Chinese Empire since last century, which made that place is… important for Japan, I suppose."

"Were all of the people from this… _Okinawan_? Could every _Okinawan_ wield a weapon? I mean, she is just a teenager, and a girl at that. If she is capable, do the others are too, or she is just… special?" The questions flow, genuine curiousity showing in her eyes. Although she does cringe inwardly when the word 'special' leaks out of her lips.

Primo shakes his head while he lets out a small chuckle. "I don't know," Primo answers. "But apparently, in their village—Senko's and Ugetsu's—the Hibari family is famous for their martial art, so every member of that family is able to wield weaponry. Even though that it is rather… unbelievable. But every women from the Hibari's family could fight as well as a man. Regardless, only the ones who are born from it counted as 'the women from Hibari's family'. Ah, I forgot to mention. Actually, since around two century ago, practices of martial arts were banned. But they continued to teach in secret. That's why the tonfa look like mere sticks; it is not supposed to look like a weapon. So does almost every other weapon in Okinawa."

Elena's smile suddenly widens. Oh, how she and the others love it when Primo is happy. "Primo, you sound so happy," Elena says. "Was the _Okinawan_ really that interesting for you?"

Primo just smiles and nods his head. "I suppose. Ah? They are stopping."

True to Primo's word, the two fighting skylark are already finished their fourth fight. This time, Senko's hands are handcuffed while her tonfa already disappears to who-knows-where again. Primo never knows how she, and the rest of her family, could hide and wipe out their weapon from what apparently looks like thin air.

"Finished?" Primo asks with a grimace when he finally sees the damage those two have made.

"…" is the respond from both parties.

"O-Senko-_dono_," Ugetsu calls. "Let's go to your room."

Alaude releases Senko from his handcuffs and the girl walks behind her cousin like a lost puppy.

"So," Elena starts to the two nobles-turned-mafias. "Who won?"

Daemon shrugs and points at a cheering Lampo. "I admit that I am not exactly sure that Senko is going to win. She is still weaker than Alaude, our strongest Guardian," says Daemon. "Nufufufu, but it is fun to watch. I think Alaude is having fun too."

"Shut up," Alaude murmurs.

"You went easy on her," Daemon states. "That, at least, was a fact."

Oh, so, Elena was right with her suspicion that Alaude went easy on the girl.

"Hitting children or women, especially both, is not something a fighter with pride will do," Alaude says.

"Says who?" Daemon asks. "Oh, wait. I never hit them. I torture their mind, Nufufufu."

Elena can't help herself as she face-palmed. Really, she sometimes—like this one time—wonders how she could be friend with the Mist Guardian.

**[~0~0~0~]**

Elena is alone sometimes.

She knows that.

But that doesn't mean she is happy with her loneliness. She means… she supposed it is okay to leave her when the Guardians are having dangerous missions. She acknowledges that, besides her mental and wealth support, she is useless. Lady Elena is admittedly a woman pampered by her family, thus the reason as to why she can't fight alongside the 'Family'.

But that doesn't mean she is okay when she is left alone like this.

"Stop pouting, my dear Elena," Daemon says. "That's ugly and very un-lady-like."

Elena continues her sulking, she ignores her friend's rude remark.

"Elena, you could go and talk to Senko," Daemon suggested. "You are not the only one who is in the mansion now."

A glare is sent to the direction of the Mist Guardian. As a result, the said Mist Guardian dejectedly massages his temples as he mumbles about woman and their stubbornness.

"Look, I know you hate being left alone like this, but it is too dangerous for you and you know that. And I know that you dislike Senko for one reason or another," Daemon murmurs. "But do try to get along. She is, yeah, I know, a stranger for you, and I didn't expect you to immediately get along with her. Women have the tendency to hate one another, right? Hey, you two didn't even understand nor know each other well. Wait, what am I babbling for?"

"Daemon, kindly shut your mouth and tell me the summary of your babbles."

"She had born in a noble's house, Elena. You two will have something to talk about once you two found a common language, because you two already have a common ground," Daemon says, slightly calmer.

"Wait. Did she run away from her home?" Elena gasps.

"In a way or another. Wait. No, 'running away' was… a wrong way to phase it. Just ask Ugetsu, I never really understand Japanese's way of thinking."

Elena is a proud woman. This is no way she is going to seek a company at someone she doesn't like, even though she doesn't quite know why.

**{0~0~0}**

Elena is a proud woman, alright. But hey, sometimes she has no choice but to swallow her pride. She doesn't want to become like someone. Err, more than half of the Guardians, actually. She doesn't want to turn into someone like those men.

That is the reason of her current presence. She stares at Hibari Senko while said female stares back at her with dull brown eyes.

Those eyes oddly remind Elena of the aristocratic life she has. Boring, dull, full of hidden agendas. Another reason to fuel her dislike towards the young woman from a far away land.

"_Il mio nome è Elena_."

'My name is Elena,' she introduces herself, albeit forcefully, at the apathetic girl. (Is it just her imagination or that girl really does flinch when Elena had said that? Or is it just that girl moving in her boredom?)

"_Daemon mi chiedono di venire da voi. Ha detto che si sta lonelly._"

That not exactly a lie either. Daemon did ask her to come to this foreign woman. And he did imply that the girl felt lonely. When? It is not important.

The girl's attention perks when she hears Daemon's name. Otherwise, there is no further action from her. No, her silent departure signaled only by the heavy _clak-appa-tappa _from her _ geta_*1 does not counted as action.And indeed it does not, for Elena, at least.

Pouting and feeling hurt, Elena just watches as she goes. Elena wonders if the uneasy feeling on her part isn't exactly a one-sided sentiment or whether her rude departure is caused by the lack of language understanding on the foreigner's part. She starts lecturing herself for being an idiot because she did not try to ask Daemon what exactly is the "common language" they have. Or is it just karma because she left Daemon rather rudely when he tried to talk it out from her before he went to his other mission with the other Guardians.

Then, Elena notices something.

She never heard the girl talk.

Elena began wondering if the girl is actually mute.

**[~0~0~0~]**

The girl is not mute.

She is perfectly able to speak, albeit in a whisper-like-tone so only a few people around her can listen to what she is saying. But the problem is, the girl only speaks when there is someone she can count on translating what she says in Italian. This far, only a few are able to understand what her.

That means, she only speaks when her cousin, Primo, or Daemon is in the same room with her.

And although Elena knows G can understand Japanese (but he did refuse to talk in that language because his Italian accent is too thick), but she never sees Hibari Senko asking G for translation help.

Then, she understands why. G and Senko… they are not close. And if there is something greatly reminds Elena of the Cloud Guardian with the girl, it is their hatred towards crowd and distrust of others.

Asari Ugetsu… he is her cousin. And Ugetsu is… the one who is most normal besides the other Guardians, so Elena can see the reason why Hibari Senko would rely on him. Primo. Well, is Primo. No one sane could deny that Primo is a good guy. Too good, too kind, even. Elena understands why Hibari Senko can believe in him too. Although why Hibari Senko could trust Daemon from all people is a mystery to the world. Maybe Hibari Senko's mind is as messed up as the one Daemon so proudly have.

"… Scary," Lampo mumbles when—again—Hibari Senko and Alaude got into another fight.

"Oi, Primo. Stop them," G says, lighting his cigarette.

"Wait! Me? No way! Daemon, do it!" Shrieks the boss who always try to step out of his Cloud Guardian's way. Why, Elena still does not know.

"_Oya_? Why me? Nu-uh! I don't want to get killed just yet," Daemon refuses.

"_Urusai, kumo*__2__…_" comes the hissed voice of the female.

"_Te tais, femme_!*3" the man snaps.

"_Kōfuku kudasai…*__4_" the girl grits her teeth, eyes glaring at the blond man.

Alaude pushes the girl away and hisses back, "_Tu es le seul qui ont à se rendre.*__5_"

"Actually, let me ask this," G starts as he looks at the two bickering skylarks with amused eyes. "Did they really understand each other or it is just a lucky guess they can bicker with two different languages?"

Elena can fell a sweat rolls down her cheek. That is what bothering her. How could they bicker with two different languages? Although Elena does not understand Japanese, but Elena can understand French perfectly to understand that Alaude feels confident about what he said. And from G's amused look, Elena can guess that their bickering is on track. And Alaude never bothers to learn Japanese, so it is not as if he can understand his opponent's words.

"Elena-_dono_," Ugetsu says, smiling at her kindly. "Is there something bothering you?"

"_Oya_? Something the matter, my dear Elena?" Daemon asks, as he switches his attention.

Elena, secretly feels happy that her friends cares more about her than the bickering which takes place in front of them. She simply smiles and shakes her head as a response. "Nothing," was her softly stated reply.

Daemon stares at her for some times. It disturbs Elena because it is as if he could read her. But, much to Elena's relief, Daemon decides that he believes Elena and switches his creepy staring to Hibari Senko, who just got a slap from Alaude for reasons only those two know.

"…"

Elena gasps once her brain registered what just happened.

Hibari Senko's head is in an awkward angle, eyes wide while her pale skin—paler than Elena herself—glows red, not only from the impact of Alaude's hit, but also due to embarrassment. Alaude looks at Senko with wide eyes as well, hand still outstretches. As if he does not believe what he just did.

Ugetsu lets out a silent scream when he sees what happened to his cousin. G bursts out laughing with Lampo who just looks slightly disturbed, while Primo looks at his Cloud Guardian disbelievingly.

"ULTIMATE! What are you doing to the poor lady, Alaude!" Knuckle demands. "That is not so gentlemanly!"

"…" Alaude is staring at the unmoving Japanese girl, eyes bright with something only Primo understands.

Guilt and surprise.

Hibari Senko slowly looks at Alaude, hardened brown eyes narrowed until they look like slits.

Everyone waits for what is going to happen. Because if anything, Elena is sure the girl would snap; be it get angry remarks or cry. Like the any other women would do in this kind of situation as far as she knows. Elena herself had never been in the receiving end of male's harshness, and—if Daemon and the other Guardians, save for the apathetic Cloud Guardian who seemingly does not have any feelings whatsoever, it won't change anytime soon—never will.

But instead of doing any of that, the girl mutters something incoherent before walking away. And Daemon, after a few second, follows her as he laughs along the way. "Nufufufu, Senko my dear, please do wait for me!" Daemon shouts in Italian, just to piss the girl more because he perfectly knows that Senko does not understand Italian, and she always gets frustrated when she does not able to understand something.

Elena can only look at Daemon's retreating figure with a thick smile.

Daemon never refers to anyone as "dear" aside from Elena.

**{~~OO~~}**

**[Child, listen to me.**

_**Lies, lies, lies, lies.**_

**We live in the world full of lies.**

_**Lied, lied, lied, lied.**_

**Lie if you don't want to die.**

_**Smile only when they want you to, even if you actually don't want to. Never show your real emotion.**_

**Because if you lower your defense, you will get killed.**

_**Never believe in anyone besides yourself.**_

**Not even your family, because even family is capable of backstabing, too.**

_**Be stronger than anyone. Never let anyone close.**_

**Never let anyone close, mentally or physically, because that would just turn you weak.**

_**Kill anyone who poses as danger. You don't need anyone.**_

**Because only the weaks would need crowd.**

_**Soar to the sky. Fly. The sky is all yours.**_

_**Obey the rules. That is what we made of.**_

_**But keep your wings open. Enjoy the freedom. Push away the loneliness.**_

**Because you are a **_**Hibari**_**…**

**That is what was always being hammered into their heads. As the member of Hibari Clan, that is what they must do. At least according to her father, the family's head. But Hibari Senko is never a 'good' daughter. Although she is, indeed, a Hibari.**

**She does what she wants and does not do what displeases her.**

**She believes not only in herself… but others who could make a way to her heart too. She lets some people close to her heart. Even so, she is still a Hibari. There are times when she feels uneasy when people are being too close with her in physical from.**

**Hibari Senko loves her family. People she considers family, at least. She hates her father and other mothers, but she loves her real mother and two of her older brothers from that woman who gave birth to her. But she hates the rest of her siblings from the other women's wombs. Senko likes her cousin—Ugetsu from the Asari's family—too, because he is her brother's best friend. She once loved another too.**

**A man from a different noble family.**

**But that same man had killed something inside her. Betrayed her. Tried to kill her and destroyed her family. Lied to her. And that had made her furious more than anything. Because it makes her realize that her father is right. This world is… full of lies.**

**That was why, for once, she did what her father told her.**

**Kill. Kill the man who dared to come close to her heart just to break her trust. Just what a Hibari would do. Protect the family, because it is all she has.**

**Although it still can not give her back what she once lost; her love and trust to the world.**

**She feels alone. And she hates herself for that. Because she knows that if she is alone, it just means that she admitted one of her father's rules is right.**

**Even when she flies in the sky—not in a literal sense, of course—she feels lonely and weak.**

**Hibari Senko is not a good daughter. She hates her father too. The said father knows and understands that. He knew that her only daughter—and even the said daughter's two blood brothers—from his legal wife kept on breaking rules. Be it the rules the Hibari made or the rules the government made. Again. And again.**

**But if anything, he loves his daughter even more because of that. In a very twisted Hibari-like's way.**

**Because it shows him how much his daughter look like a real, true Hibari. Just like his own self. After all, if every one of the Hibari were to obey all rules, how could they train and teach others to fight?**

**That, the ability to see through it that makes all of his children from his legal wife become a Hibari. The real Hibari.**

**They are, especially his daughter, does not simply obey everything he said like his other children from his mistresses, but bend them as they—**_**she**_**—likes, do as she likes, finding loopholes and turning the rules into her very own advantages, to the rules she agree till the very end. Just like the two supposed-to-be real heirs he once had.**

**Although Okita is blind, thus he can't be a good leader, but he is still a good fighter and a quick thinker. He always bends down the rules and makes sure that his only sister is the one who gets the seat, after his younger brother, the second heir refused the position. Still, both of them agreed to make their little sister the only worthy one for the position. And even though the first and second born is not as close as they are to the third born, at least they still agree about that regard.**

**The second older, Shiranui who hates fighting. By admitting it himself, he had already broke one of the biggest rules within the family, because being a Hibari means a fighter. He hates fighting and prefers to play music instead, like Ugetsu, his swear-brother from Hibari's branch family, the Asari. But if anything, he would loathe it more if the sons or the useless daughters from the mistresses were to take the seat of the Family's Head.**

**And Senko herself, who—like a real Hibari—hates losing, would never let anyone other than her own blood and flesh to outdo her, bend the same rules her two brothers tried to fight.**

**They who know that the rules his father created are merely a bunch of bullshits and made solely for his own advantage.**

**And because of that… They became their father's pride. **

**The Hibari hates people who are stronger than them. Because they are suppose to be the strongest. They hate the kingdom that binds them down, that clips their wings so they can't fly in the sky, that makes them can't grow stronger than they should have.**

**They rebel, because the only 'real' rules they will obey are their own. That something a real Hibari would know and understand. Because the sky is theirs and theirs alone. Because they are the only birds who should and the only ones able, to fly in the sky.**

**And that was what Senko believed, until she met Giotto, the Vongola Primo.**

**He is like a sky. And he **_**is**_** a sky.**

**But the sky is not only the skylark's to own.**

**Actually, maybe even the skylarks do not own the sky. **

**The cloud, the mist, the rain, the storm, the sun, and the lightning does. And the sky owns them back, unlike the skylarks who refused to be owned and simply wanted to own.**

**Senko understands that the skylarks' nature of a renunciation to be owned is the real reason as to why they can not completely own the sky.**

**But Senko can't help but smile. Because it was what his brothers tried to tell her. Always tried to tell her.**

**The skylark is not alone in the sky.**

**That someday, they can fly again without anyone obstructing them. But not alone.**

**They could fight to protect someone. Not only for the pride they have.**

**She will never… no, not only her, but the other Hibari will never feel lonely ever again despite their nature. Because then, the sky is not their only companion.**

**Even though this world is full of lies, when Senko saw Primo's gentle eyes, heard Daemon's strange laughter, and listening to Ugetsu's play of flute… she knows that the world is at least, a bearable place.**

'_**Right, Okita-Aniki***__**6**__**, Shiranui-Aniki… Hahaue?**_**']**

~~OO~~

"_**Dear the next successor of Hibari Family… it is the sky that lets us roam freely…"**_

~~OO~~

Laughing softly, Ugetsu just shakes his head when Elena asks her what is wrong with his cousin. "I never know the work of the main family's mind, Elena-_dono_," Ugetsu says. "Don't worry, though. The Hibari Family's members are well know with their bizarre mood swings. Even my best friend does it sometimes too."

"Heeeee? Shiranui, eh?" G asks. "Don't think he is like that. I think he is the most normal between the twelve siblings."

"G, don't ever say 'twelve siblings' in front of O-Senko-_dono_, though," Ugetsu says as he shakes his head. "She is going to blow up again. Three siblings… That is what she always thinks."

"Classic," Lampo says. "The legal children do not acknowledge the children of the mistresses, eh?"

Ugetsu just smiles softly. "That is nobility for us," Ugetsu whispers.

Elena can't help but feel stabbed in the heart. Nobility… is not kind at all. In here or in the other countries, nobility is always a white-and-black's business.

"But, Alaude," Ugetsu smiles at the Cloud Guardian. "There is no one she didn't pick a fight with. But it is actually the first one she got slapped. That is highly surprising for me, and I know you wouldn't do that if she didn't cross the line. As her cousin, I know she will never say it, so let me ask you on her place; please, forgive her."

Alaude who is standing on the spot where Senko had left him just shrugs and walks away. Right when Alaude is walking towards the door, Daemon walks in and proclaims that Senko is currently throwing a tantrum in his room by making a big calligraphy using Daemon's bed sheet.

"And you just let her?" Primo asks in awe.

"It is amusing," Daemon says in his defense. "And she wrote something along the line of '_Teme Kumo'_ in it, I am going to frame it once she finished and I could find a big enough frame. It means 'Bastard Cloud', my dear Elena."

"That… is her way of throwing tantrum?" Knuckle asks, fairly amused.

"_Yare yare…_" Lampo mumbles.

Daemon just laughs merrily and drags Elena away.

~~OO~~

"_**Elena was the light that forever brightens our lives within the dark mafia world."***_

~~OO~~

"Elena, do you remember when we first meet?"

Elena blinks at her friend who has the faraway look on his face. "That is kind of hard to forget, Daemon," Almost hesitantly, Elena answers. It is very rare for her friend to be melancholic and dwell in the past like this. "What's the matter?"

Daemon hums before chuckling softly, "Nufufufu, you are amazing back then. And still is," Daemon says with honesty which makes Elena blush. "If not because of you… I could never leave that kind of life as an aristocrat… I guess I still owe you my thanks, right?"

Laughing while softly patting his friend's shoulder, Elena just shakes her head. "What are you talking about, silly?" Elena says. "You have no reason to thank me. After all, it is because of your help I could get out of that place too."

"But it is because of you I could meet Primo. My sky. Our sky," Daemon says, expression so soft when he looks out from the window beside him to gaze at the afternoon sky which makes Elena stunned.

"I loved you once," Elena blurts before she realized what she had said and clasps her hands on her mouth, blushing furiously.

Daemon averts his gaze from the sky outside to look at Elena with a blank expression, as if he does not think Elena would say that. And it would be a lie if one were to say that Daemon knows it coming.

Daemon sighs before looking down, murmuring "I know," that makes Elena—who tried to look at anything besides Daemon—look at that said person with wide eyes.

Daemon smiles sadly at Elena, eyes shadowed by his bangs. "I know. And I am sorry. I can't return your feelings back then or now," Daemon says. "Because my feeling for you, is merely platonic."

"I understand. I didn't… I didn't love you that way anymore," Elena hurriedly corrects. "But why didn't you tell me that you know?"

"Because I was afraid I would lose our friendship," Daemon says. "I am selfish, Elena. You know that. I'm afraid if I reject you, I will lose you."

Elena looks at his friend with soft gaze and smile, although the blush is still visible on her face and her chest hurts due to what she is going to say. "Then… the reason as to why you started acting weird… were you going to ask my permission to court Miss Hibari Senko? I am not your mother, Daemon. You could just go to her," Elena says.

Daemon looks at her, surprised.

And he bursts out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! W-what are you talking about? Court Senko? That's just… just… hahahaha!"

"What?" Elena asks. She is hurt, embarrassed, and confused at Daemon's reaction.

Daemon, after a few intakes of breath, calms down enough and grins at Elena. "I am not in love with Senko, if that's what you think. And Senko does not feel that way towards me either," Daemon states. "Our relationship is pure brother-sister relationship. Much like yours and mine. Mixed with student-teacher ties too, though."

"What?"

"_Oya_? I still haven't told you? Wait, I haven't tell anyone else yet, Nufufufu," Daemon says, back to his normal self. "Hibari Senko has Mist Flame, I saw it back then in Japan. It is still weak, but I know I can train her to be a strong Mist user."

Elena is speechless before she can get over her surprise. After all, she has Sun Flame herself, and she knows everyone have one or more Flames in their body. Everything depends to their ability to awake the power. "If anything… I would think that she has Cloud Flame," Elena says.

"Nufufufu, but you forget that she and Alaude do not get along well, just like Alaude and I. When the Cloud User usually distancing theirself with others, even their own kind, but most of Cloud Users can't stand Mist User for the reasons still unknown."

"That's just you and Alaude," Elena says with a deadpanned tone.

"Nufufufu, but do add Senko on the list too, my dear Elena," Daemon adds.

Elena sighs, saying, "That is just you who want to find a way to reason with Primo if you and Alaude clash again. After all, what kind of Flame you possess has nothing to do about your personality. Miss Hibari Senko is one of the examples."

"… Elena…"

"Yes?"

"I hate it when I lose in our argument…"

"I know."

~OO~OO~

**[Elena is a daughter of a Duke. She was raised to be one fine lady. She is beautiful, kind, and everything one could describe as good.**

**But if there is one flaw of her which her family notices, it is her hate for aristocratic life.**

**Boring, dull, full of hidden agendas. **

**She met with Daemon Spade. Son of one aristocrat who was forced to attend the party by his father in the Duke's house for a night. Charming, handsome, and intelligent, Daemon Spade had effectively captured Elena's heart. With friendship at start, but one that slowly blooms into love.**

**They both shared the same ideals. Both disgusted by the degeneration of aristocracy. They felt that no matter what position they have in their boring, dull, and extravagant life, they would never suit to lead the society.**

**They both thought that people who only esteem themselves, save for a few exception—which was not enough to change anything from inside—did not and would never be capable to lead the world to a better future. High taxes and bills, a lot of poor citizens, some do not even have places to stay. Then corruptions, murders, slavery…**

**They hated all of that. They wished to change it.**

**They wanted the capable and kind person to be the one who ran the society. They didn't wish to see anymore suffering.**

**Elena was like a sun, she would smile and everything will be better. She would think positively because she didn't wish to see the world become dark. And like a sun, she would brightly shine and draw the damage to herself if needed.**

**She would do anything, everything… to make the world at least become a bit more bearable.**

**And then, Elena met with Primo.**

**It was just by a chance she crossd path with him on her monthly visit to the nearest village in her father's territory. He was fighting along with a red haired man against people who, as far as Elena's knowledge goes, are forced the orphaned children to make money for them. He tried to save the children.**

**Primo… Giotto… he is everything Elena wishes to be.**

**Strong, kind, brave…**

**The orange flame that danced around Giotto, the bright kind orange eyes, the soft smile…**

**Elena felt mesmerized.**

**She finally found a person who might be capable to change the society to the better, to protect the weak without any hidden motive.**

**It is similar to a love at first sight.**

**Elena had fell in love for his kindness, his power, and his smile. It was like having a caring brother she never had.**

**They became friends. And she came to a realization… he was something she had lost although she never knew it until now. If she was a sun… how could she never notice that she had lost her sky? Yes, Primo was the lost sky.**

**He is her sky, their sky.**

**She would do anything for Primo, because she knew Primo would do anything for her too. It is just how friendship works between Primo and others.**

**And then, Elena introduced Primo to Daemon.**

**Daemon had a surprised face once he first laid his eyes in Primo, which didn't go unnoticed by Elena. With a soft smile, she watched them shook each other's hand. She knew that Daemon had found his sky in him too.**

**Even in the dark world Primo led and tried to change, their friendship is everything that matters.**

**Elena and Daemon ran away from their former lives, they met with a surprising mix of people. From a boxer-turned-priest, a brat son of land's owner, a secret intelligence's member, an Asian musician-slash-swordsman, a brash right-hand-man…**

**But everything was perfect.**

**They would protect the weak. Aristocrats, bandits, politicians and even polices… time to time they took down the corrupted being regardless their position.**

**Even Daemon, who for some time Elena afraid would have no interest to anything, now has passion for the 'Family'. He contributed all he could, Elena did too. But she never could be as strong as the men-not that she minded. Seeing Daemon's happy expression when he finally found a passion in his life had made Elena's happy too.**

**Everything just made Elena loved Daemon even more.**

**Elena once said, that the **_**Famiglia**_** was always the ally of the weak, and Daemon is their pride and joy. Daemon's flushed face and soft smile when he heard the compliment had always made Elena smile.**

**They found their place in the Vongola. They found their sky.**

**And Elena did not know that anything could be better than this. Because Elena knew, this is her place. Along with the others, to fulfill her dreams, their dreams… to protect the weak and bring the light to this dark world.**

"_**I didn't want anything to change… everything is perfect. Like no other… this is my beloved Vongola."**_

(O~O)

Humming nameless tones softly, Elena walks down the hall. Her mood is good today. It is one bright summer day, and Daemon promised to take her tonight for a spying mission.

That is, until she sees Alaude and Hibari Senko.

Mentally berating herself with the possibility of the two skylarks going to clash like every other time they met, Elena hides behind a wall, waiting patiently for them to finish their business and go.

But, she does not hear anything, not even a sound of footsteps.

Peeking, Elena sees that the two expressionless human beings are in the good distance from each other, not too close, but not overly far that they could still talk without having to raise their voices more than necessary.

"_What do you want from me, Alaude Novalune?_" the girl says while she stares at the male.

'_British?'_ Elena thinks, while frowning. She could understand English a little, but not fluent enough to talk using it.

"_I wish to talk,_" Alaude says coldly. "_As you've noticed, I've never got along with anyone nor I want to, and I love being alone. But there is something we need to straighten, Hibari Senko._"

The girl glares at Alaude. Elena can see that behind the guarded expression, Hibari Senko is curious and yet, still angry at the one who had been cause of her wounded pride some days ago. "_Bring it on. Daemon said that you stand at the top of a country secret intelligence division and that you never really stood alongside the Family. I wonder what you might possibly want from me. But if you wish to fight, I didn't… Primo is going to be upset,_" the girl answers as she averts her eyes from Alaude, cheeks flaming red. "_I don't like it when Primo is upset._" She adds in a whisper.

Elena's eyes widen. Hibari Senko, like Elena herself, hates it when Primo is sad or upset. Smiling softly and walking away—forgetting her earlier plan—Elena thinks of this as another same ground that could potentially make her and Hibari Senko become friends. Their loves and friendships with Primo, and maybe, their loves for the _Famiglia_ too.

Elena never notices Daemon's eyes following her, nor does she hear his soft laugh.

(O~O)

After that day when Elena accidentally found the two skylarks begin their somewhat first civil conversation, the life on Vongola Mansion keep getting calmer. The servants, although still wary, gradually accepting the newcomer. There is no more fight between the Hibari and Alaude besides those times when the male dragged his somewhat-female-counterpart to the training area or the other way around. Elena found out that the Hibari does not only use the pair of stick, or tonfa, but also some other unfamiliar weapons too, although most likely the Hibari is skilled in the art of wielding tonfa more than the others. But obviously, her skill is still far behind the Cloud Guardian's strength.

Sometimes, in the rare events when Alaude is visiting the main mansion and not succumbing himself in missions, paperwork or just lazing around in his own smaller mansion somewhere inside of the surrounding forest encircling Vongola Mansion, Elena even finds the two crowding-haters sat side by side (although within a quite reasonable distance, so no personal space abuse had occured) and talked quietly. Most likely those two became somewhat-best-friend in their own ways, if the lessening of fights between them is any indication. They have more common traits within them than they would like to admit, after all.

Elena wishes that Daemon and Alaude are able to get along that well. It will certainly make Primo happier.

"Daemon."

"Hm?"

"Why are you and Alaude can't get along?" Elena asks, looking at her best friend who sits besides her, doing paperwork.

"Don't know," Daemon says shortly, still not averting his gaze from the current paper he reads. "And it's not like I want to know either."

"Then, why do you think Alaude and Miss Senko can get along well?" Elena asks again.

Daemon just shrugs and glances at Elena with a mysterious smirk stretched on his handsome face. "Can't say that they actually 'get along'. Tolerating each other, it's possible," He continues. "After all, it is Alaude we're talking about. He can't even 'get along' with Primo."

"You are a pessimist…" Elena says, pouting. "I think they are a somewhat-best-friend. They have a lot in common."

"No, dear, it is called 'rational'," Daemon chirps. "Do you want to talk to her, finally?"

"To who?"

"Who else? Senko, of course. And you will see that what you had seen on the outside is not even near the truth once you're talking about a Hibari," The spike-haired male states.

Elena's brows furrow and she glares at Daemon playfully. "Are you implying that I was wrong about Hibari Senko and Alaude's similarity?" She asks.

"Oh well, not really. They have something in common, alright. But it is wrong if you see Alaude and Senko as long-lost-twins. Nufufufu," Daemon chuckles.

"Daemon."

Daemon looks up at the door; Elena mimics the action to see who had just called him. "Nufufufu, Senko?"

"…" Senko is looking at Daemon with her brown orbs, titling her head to the side. "_…Ohayou…_" Senko whispers her morning greeting, walking in and sitting on Daemon's unoccupied side, not even once sparing a glance at Elena.

"Nufufu, _nan desu ka*__7_?" Daemon asks.

Elena who looks at the girl from the direction of Daemon's shoulder notices that the girl is shorter than her. Senko, not noticing the stare, plays with her long sleeves, mumbles something only for Daemon to hear which causes the man to laugh.

"Nufufufu… why didn't you just say so?" Daemon starts in Japanese, prompting Elena to raise her perfectly shaped eyebrow. "She wants to talk to you too."

Senko mumbles something again, this time, Daemon looks at her with gentleness as he pats her head. "Silly girl," Daemon whispers, finally switching back to Italian.

"What is wrong with her?" Elena asks, worry etching the edge of her voice.

"Nufufu, she wants to talk to you," Daemon says, grinning wildly. "As much as I want you two to have a girl-talk alone, I can't leave yet… Nufufufu…"

"Really?" Elena asks as her eyes widen.

Senko peers over her long bangs that shadowed her eyes, looking at Elena. "_Erena-dono_," the girl starts.

Elena's eyebrow twitches, she dislikes the way the Japanese girl addressing her. Elena shakes her head, mouthing a no-she-can't-call-her-that. Senko frowns, realizing that the woman didn't want to be called what she had previously said. "_Erena_?" she tries again.

"Lady Elena," Elena says, finally. "Miss Senko." She nods at Senko.

Senko glares at Elena, furiously shaking her head. "_O-Senko_," the Japanese girl demands. "Daemon, told her that the meaning is the same. '_Missu_'? That is a scary way to call me."

"_Oya_? Elena dear, Senko dislikes the way you called her. That just foreign and she wants you to call her O-Senko, the meaning is the same."

"_Non_," Elena says, shaking her head.

Realizing that the woman won't do what Senko had asked her accordingly, the Japanese starts glaring daggers at the Italian. "Are you crazy? I won't call you _Radi Erena_ nor I will let you call me _Missu _Senko. I am a proud Japanese woman, and I will call you as I like and you will call me as I told you," Senko says, crossing her hands over the light-blue _obi_, the habit she picks from Alaude. "Not even _Araudi_ forces me to call him with a strange title I don't understand. Maybe you want me to call you something untrue and you'd call me something bad. I don't believe you." The girl adds haughtily while she held her head high as if there is a dirt under her nose.

Daemon, chuckles. He translates what Senko had said to Elena, thus causing a pout make itself know on the Lady's face. "Listen, you little one. I do not wish to make you call me something which I am not nor would I insist to call you something bad. Alaude didn't ask you to call him with strange tittles because he could care less, neither did Daemon, if I may add," Elena says, causing to Daemon tense. "I am not familiar with your custom either so I will not call you with something foreign to me."

After Daemon told what Elena had said to Senko, the girl's eyes narrow even further. Unexpectedly, a sadistic smirk appears on her beautiful face. "I don't care. If you insist to call me that, I will torture you to death. But," Senko pauses before she states mockingly. "What is the fun of fighting someone weak? Where am I going to put my pride if I were to do just that? I am a Hibari, and I won't degrade myself to something so low like that."

"… Why you, little one… You are so full of yourself, I see," Elena says as she glares at her as well, making Daemon who is currengtly in the middle of their way to become the translator shivers. Women fight isn't pretty, they are creatures that can hold grudges longer than anything and get upset over smallest things. "But you know nothing about this world. With your attitude, you will be killed the very second you stepped outside of the mansion alone."

Senko snaps back right after the translation squeezed its way out of Daemon's lips. And it keeps on happening until diner time.

That day, Daemon learns his lesson. Never sit in between Elena and Senko. And if being on the opposite sides those women is already scary, Daemon does not want to try to make those two gangs up against him. As far as he knows and suspects, if the two women were in the same side, Daemon can only take pity to whoever become the receiving end of their wrath.

(O~O)

Unlike the talks between Senko and Alaude—the interaction at least resembles that of a friendship—while Elena and Senko's talks somehow make them form a strange relationship. They are not quite enemies, not quite allies. They are still bickering back and forth, especially after Senko finally decided learning Italian and Elena learning Japanese.

Elena finds out that, like Daemon had said about her assumption that Senko is the female version of Alaude (although with different face and nationality), they bear their own personalities. While it is true that from outside the two have similar characteristics, Elena is quick to find that Senko's real personality is in actuality rather far from Alaude. Even Alaude's actions are actually different than how he acted in public, that is, if what Senko had told her when they were forced to talk to each other when the other males were out for a mission proves to be true.

Senko, unlike Alaude, enjoys sleeping. She takes naps whenever she has the opportunity and hates paperworks with passion. Elena knows that the Japanese girl like dangerous animals, and her favorite animal are the wolves, especially the Japanese kind, the opposite of Alaude that strangely—according to Senko—has taken a liking to small animals. Senko's expressions are easier to read than Alaude's too, she is capable of laughters and surprisingly, she smirks and smiles a lot around the Famiglia. Then, like what Ugetsu had confirmed, the girl is more selfish than Alaude, maybe because she always gets what she wants with her position as her father's only legal daughter.

Of course, they—Senko and Alaude—have a lot of similarities too. They hate crowd and crowding, so do the generality of human being but tolerated the few. She enjoys good fight, has a expanse thirst for knowledge, and is a prideful fighter. They are power hungry in their own ways and both hates losing with passion. Responsibility is one of the mottos they shared. They are both are almost fearless in battle, although Senko is more reckless.

Elena and Senko have their own share of similarities too. Both loves the Famiglia and adores Primo. Both can stand Daemon. And both are women. Both hates formal gown and fake people. Both can be as terrifying as one of the Guardians when they are furious.

Elena finds out that the Japanese nobilities are somewhat better than the Italian too.

In Japan, the women aren't pampered as much as in Italy. While in Italy noble's women are practically useless in anything except sweet talks and act like paraded dolls, the Japanese nobility taught their women how to survive if someday, the family were to fall somehow. Although it is not much, it certainly is better than nothing. Unlike Elena, Senko can sew and actually enjoys it; one day she even makes Elena a little bag as a present of sort, which Elena loved very much, not that she is going to admit it.

If Elena is the sun who brightens the Famiglia, Senko—much like Daemon—is the shadow. With her hatred for crowd and distrust for human being, Senko always stays outside of the line, again, another thing she shares with Alaude. Although maybe for Alaude, she is fortunate enough because she is not part of the Guardians, and even though a par with some in physical ability, she is still nowhere near them in Flame's quality which makes her really have to resort to 'crowding', nor letting herself being recognized. Maybe, like Elena, there is no record about her outside the Vongola Family. She will fight and even—sometimes Elena shudders when it is mentioned—kill, if it were fot the Vongola.

And even though they are the light and the shadow, living in the dangerous world, their strange yet strong friendship is something they both cherish.

Elena will smile until the end of time, because she knows, when she wants to cry, her sometimes-ally-at times-enemy will be there. Even though she is substantially different than Elena herself, they understand each other better than the others. And even when they have their endless bickering and have a lot of disagreements, when one gone, they will doubtlessly miss each other.

Friendship works in a peculiar way for them, and they would never want to have it any other way.

They will have each other back, and they will protect the ones important to them—their Family, the Vongola and people inside it—by using their own way.

(O~O)

Daemon looks at the sky for the last time, smiling ironically to himself.

_I am lying to them, Elena…_ he thought. _Ah… but there is a girl who supposed to be in that photograph, but she refused to, right? Nufufufu, they couldn't see you behind Alaude, my dear Senko. But, you two…_

"The sky… is still there," he whispers without the tenth generation of Vongola noticing. "The Vongola you loved… will… be okay."

Daemon didn't know if he is hallucinating in his near disappearing state… but even so… he treasures the soft laugh of Elena that rings within his head. _**"Thank you, Daemon."**_

_Be it our friendship or your friendship… friendship… could bloom everywhere, right? Nufufufu. I will meet everyone again._

_My precious friends._

_**Darkness.**_

... … … … _**THE END**_

*1traditional Japanese sandals

*2 "Shut up, Cloud."

*3 "You shut up, woman!"

*4 "Please surrender."

*5 "You are the one who has to surround."

*6 Aniki: big brother

*7 nan desu ka: what's wrong?

***(Daemon Spade; Target 345, with change)**

**A/N: FINISHED! XD and then, going to write the fourth chapter of The Hidden Memory and officially go on SEMI HIATUS! Okay, this story is creepy and all. Ending is rushed... and strange, not to mention. And it doesn't make any sense… oh well… I won't write more about Senko outside of the main story (except if someone wants me to). So, I enjoy writing it 'till last.**

**Okay! HAVE NICE DAY! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
